Preparing meats and other foods on an outdoor cooking grill is a well-known activity. The user places uncooked food on a grill surface and exposes it to heat to prepare the food as desired. During cooking, grease may drip from the food, and the outdoor cooking grill may collect the grease in a grease drip pan. When the grease fills the pan, the user must empty and clean the pan.